


Starting Something New(Rewritten)

by HonkivsKyouki



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Friendship, Implied GuyxGuy relationship, M/M, a little au, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkivsKyouki/pseuds/HonkivsKyouki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade didn't understand why he had reacted the way he did, it wasn't it like it was the first time that Trevor had said harsh things to him. Next thing he knows he runs out his cousin's apartment, not really knowing where he's going, and not really thinking that he would run into one of the reasons of Trevor and him going to Los Santos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem! So as you can see I decided to rewrite this story and change it around a little. The first time that I had actually written and posted this story, I was barely fourteen and I had recently gotten back into Yaoi/Slash. I used this story to get the flow of writing slash fics again and as you can see if you read the old version of it, I had done a poorly job on doing so.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto V or any character used.

The door was slammed open as Wade ran out, tears falling down his face. The salty drops slightly stinging his busted lip. He speedily ran down the stairs, which resulted in him losing his footing and tripping on the first to last step. The child-like male cried out when his elbows and right knee were scraped by the impact. 

Once more Floyd's apartment door was harshly slammed open and heavy footsteps walked down the creaking stairs. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see a half drunk Trevor only cladded in his typical white underwear, holding a half empty beer bottle in one hand. The next thing Trevor did was something that not even Wade was expecting, he had swung the bottle at him nearly missing him by an inch or two. With that Wade stood up on wobbly legs and bolted from his spot.

"Wade, you little bastard! You better get your ass back here!!" He could hear Trevor angrily shouting from the stairs, waking some of the neighbors in the process."Wade! Wade! Wade! You'll never be anything without me. You worthless little bitch!" His words were barely audible by the time he made it to the end of the street. 

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

Wade didn't even know where he was going. He just kept on running until his legs ached from exhaustion and from his minor injuries, and he was a bit short on breath. The cars passed by him without a second thought. He looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was surprisingly nearing a lonely park. 

He contemplated whether to keep on walking or stay in the park for a while, it wasn't like he had any other place, but his cousin's apartment to go to. At the moment he didn't feel like returning to the apartment. So he decided on the latter. The brown hair male walked to a slowly creaking swing and hopped on to it.

'Maybe Trev is right....maybe I am worthless' He sadly thought, kicking the mulch that was on the ground. He knew that he didn't think like the others nor act like the others, but it never bothered him till now. Though it wasn't the first time that Trevor had actually said those harsh things to him. He wondered why he had even reacted the way he did, he had thought that he was already use to the words that Trevor would angrily swear at him when he was in one of his moods.

The male sighed and continue to push himself with a fallen expression and the tears continue to silently slide down his face. He was so wrapped up in his sadness and thoughts that he nearly jumped out of the swing when a hand was set down on his shoulder. The hand put a bit of pressure on his shoulder in order to bring him back and stop him from actually running off.

His blue eyes stared up in fear at the person who had grabbed his shoulder. "P-Please d-don't hurt me!"He put his arms in front him as some sort of shield.

The person turned out to be a man possibly somewhere in his 40's, dressed in a blue short sleeve button up shirt, white tank-top underneath, khaki long shorts, and khaki flats. "Wow, Kid, I ain't going to hurt you. I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to see if you were okay....err... I mean who in their right mind would be out in the middle of the night crying!?"

He lowered his hands to his side. "I wasn't crying..."

The man gave him a 'Yeah right' look. His eyes fell to his bleeding lip and injured knee, but failed to see his scraped elbows. 'I wonder what he was doing in order to get those' He thought, eyeing the injuries for a few seconds. "Hey, Kid, why don't I patch you up?" He suddenly asked, not fully realizing what he had just asked until it was already out his mouth. 

His blue eyes widen, He violently shook his head. "It just a little scratch...It'll go away by tomorrow" He nervously replied.

The older man shook his head."Kid, you could get an infection if not treated properly, and I don't wanna see a dumb news story that some kid was found on the side of the street on the brink of death because of some childish infections"

Wade frowned because he knew in a way that the man was right. "Okay...." He wondered why he even said yes since Trevor always went on about not talking to strangers and that the world was filled with people that came with good intentions, but deep down came with bad ones. 

The man couldn't do much now that he had asked the younger male, so he sighed in relief that he wasn't going to need to force the child-like male to come with him. He motioned for him to follow after him to the car that was parked in the park's parking lot. He unlocked his car and opened the passenger's door for him. "Come on, Kid. I'm not going to hurt you!" He shouted, cupping one hand around his mouth.

The younger male nervously swallowed as he walked towards the car, he got in the car and sat down. He could feel his hands starting to sweat as he open and closed them. The man closed the door and he jumped a little in his seat. 

The man walked around his car and got in too, he started up the car and checked behind him to pull out.

Wade spared one last look at the park as the man drove out. He wondered in a small ounce of fear if he would ever see the park again or would this be the final time. 

"By the way the name's Michael"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully I wasn't planning on writing the next chapter, but one day I suddenly get an idea for chapter two and that's how this chapter happen. I would like to point out that it has been quite a while since I've played the game, so sorry if the characters may seem a bit off. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Grand theft auto V or any character used in this story. 
> 
> P.s. Sorry for any mistake/error that I might've missed the second time that I read over it.

The drive to where ever this strange man was taking him was dosed in awkward silence, aside from the soft Jazz music playing in the quiet background. Wade's blue eyes darted about everyone known direction.

The older man glanced at him out the corner of his eye, after seeing that the other kept fidgeting in his seat. "You can breath, you know?" He playfully teased, hoping he would stop moving.

The awkward silence was finally ripped and Wade stopped fidgeting in his seat. "Huh?....What do you mean?"

Michael chuckled. "You reminded me of a puppy in a new home"

"A puppy!? I ain't no puppy!" 

He shook his head. "We're almost there" He quietly as possible tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Wade lightly touching his lip. All of sudden he slapped his hand away."Don't touch it! You'll make it worse"

He lowered his head and mumbled an apology.

Michael went back to tapping on the steering wheel until he finally saw the familiar street and houses."Ah! We're here!"He finally announced when he reached his house. 

Wade turned to look out the window to the house and was shocked at what a beauty it was. The house was straight out of those magazines you'd see in the waiting rooms of a hospital. It reminded him of the houses that he would childishly promise to one day buy for his mom.

"Wow! Mister, yer' house is mazing'. You must be really loaded" His face glowed with pure child-like amazement, like a child who just gotten the toy they had wished for Christmas.

Michael shrugged with a grin."I do pretty well, I guess" He pulled into the driveway and parked his car."Do you need help gettin' out?"

He glared at him."I'm not a kid!"

"Sure you are" He sarcastically remarked. He took the key out and got out the car.

The younger of the two followed after him to the front door."I wish I had me a camera to take a picture of yer' house"

"It's really not all that, kid" He mumbled. But he guessed that he only said that because he's lived in it for a while now and the glow of having a beautiful house like this one has worn off a long time ago."Home sweet home" He bitterly chuckled to himself 

"Seems a little lonely in here" Wade commented from behind him."Don't ya' got any family?"

"Not at the moment" He replied in a toneless voice.

Confusion struck him when he heard those words. He wanted to ask what he meant by that but chose not to say anything about it.

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll go look for a first-aid-kit" He wondered if they even have one."I'll be back in a few" He turned on his heels and walked out the living room.

"Kay'." He sat down on one of the nearby sofas and gazed around the spacious living room. It made him feel all giddy that he had the opportunity to be here, all traces of fear slowly disappearing from him. 

Curiosity got the best of him and walked over to the shelf that held books and pictures frames that were neatly standing in the middle of the books, they had caught his attention. The pictures were of Michael and an unfamiliar woman, while others were a little girl and boy grinning from ear to ear.

'Must be his family' He thought, taking a picture frame that had all four smiling at the camera. A small part of him envied the children, they looked as if they've never witnessed a portation of pain in their lives.'They probably had a good childhood'

Someone cleared their throat and if it wasn't for him coming back to reality quick, he would've dropped the picture.

"Sorry for scaryin' you. You ready?" He held up the kit.

He set the frame down."Mm-Hmm" He took a seat on the long cushion of the sectional sofa."Is it gonna hurt?"

If Michael wasn't Michael, he would've said out loud that this kid sounded adorable with the way he asked that simple question. He shook his head in order to erase the fact that he just called another male adorable.

"Not much...I'll be right back" He set the kit down on the coffee table and left the living room.

A few minutes later he came back in with a chair, most likely from the dining room. He set it in front of Wade with a bit of space between them.

"Alright, I'm gonna start with your lip" He pointed to his lip."Damn it" He mumbled in annoyance, standing up."I forgot to get some water and soap to clean it" He reached into the now open kit and pulled out a single piece of gauze."Here. Try to put some gentle but firm pressure to stop the bleeding, though it should've stopped by now"

Wade took the gauze and did as he was told.

The older man hurried into the kitchen to get the needed things.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

"Oww!!" Wade clenched his eyes tight as Michael dabbed a wet rag on the cut to wash away the remaining soap, next he gently dried it off.

"Almost done..."He pulled out a bandage in the shape of a miniature size bow and as gently as before he stuck it to his lip."Now can you raise your leg a little for I can clean your knee" 

Wade scooted up and raised his leg.

"...Good, it didn't bleed a lot, but just to make sure it won't get infected, I'll clean it with hydrogen peroxide" He reached over for a cotton ball and the brown bottle, he set the cotton ball over the opening and tipped it."This might hurt a little...try not to kick me" He nervously added the last part.

He slid the cotton ball over the scrape and as he had warned not to do, Wade nearly kicked him in the shin but in time he scooted back the chair. 

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Kid, what did I tell you!?" He asked, raising his voice slightly.

He flinched at the tone of his voice and tried hard to keep the tears at bay.

Michael softly sighed. He didn't mean to do that."Sorry. This should do it" He carefully set a medium size bandage over his knee."Any other place that you got hurt?"

The younger male stood up and turned around."My elbows"

He leaned close to see how much damage was done. They were both okay. But he decided to a least wash away the small trace of dried blood with some soap and water.

"That's about it. Does your lip hurt? I can get you some pain killers or a pack of ice to put on it" 

Before Wade could answer an embarrassing sound came from his stomach.

"Sorry" He sheepishly said with a small trace of a blush.

His face crinkled in laughter."No problem. Let's go fix you somethin'." He finally said after coming back from his little laugh.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

Michael stared at the open fridge with a slight disbelief expression. He hadn't expected the fridge to be this empty, then again he had pretty much been eating out whenever he didn't feel like eating at home.

"How do you feel about a sandwich?" He glanced at Wade, who was hopping up onto a stool at the island.

"I don't mind...can I help ya'?"

He shook his head."You're my guest"

The older man prepared the sandwich and set it down on a plate, he poured some left over soda into a glass cup and pushed it towards Wade, who didn't waste time and took a bite. A small satisfied smile playing on his face.

"I know it's a little late to ask, but you never gave me a name"

Wade swallowed the food before answering."My name is Wade"

"Wade, Huh. So, if ain't too personal, can I ask you how you got them injuries?" He noticed how his face fell at the question."You do-"

"My friend....he got a little mad..." He responded, cutting him off.

Michael took a seat across from him and crossed his arms on top of the table."Seem to me, he ain't a real friend, if he hurt you enough to bleed and make you cry" He admits to himself in the past he use to play rough with his friends, but never enough to injure them the way that Wade was.

He violently shook his head."It was my fault...least I think it was..."

The man sighed; He could tell that this kid didn't feel comfortable talking about it, so there was no point in trying to force more out of him at the moment. He clapped his hands to grab the other's attention."Want some ice cream?"

The nearly finished sandwich fell from his hands and landed on the plate with a 'plop'. The biggest smile Michael has ever seen had spread onto Wade's face. A small smile formed on the older man's face when he saw just how happy he got at that simple question.

"Can I really!?" Will he finally be table to taste that delicious, cold, smooth treat that he had been begging Trevor to buy? He didn't want to be too hopeful, in case he couldn't really get some today.

"Of course, kid. It's the last actual good thing I have left aside from sandwiches" He walked over to his fridge."Is chocolate okay?" He added.

"Mm-hmm"

A few minutes later, Wade finally had the delicious, cold, smooth treat in his hands. He would've preferred it to be in a cone, but beggars can't be choosers, or so they say.

"I was wonderin' since it's pretty late, you'd like to stay for the rest of the night...or I can drive you back to your place"

Wade thought it over for a moment, spoon hanging from his mouth. He didn't feel like going back to his cousin's apartment even though he knew that Trevor would be asleep by now, meaning he wouldn't get into any trouble for coming back so late. On the other hand, he actually liked being in the presence of the other.

"Well, if it ain't too much to ask, can I stay the night?" He asked, taking the spoon out and setting it inside the bowl.

"Course' you can! I'm gonna set up the sofa for you"

"Kay'" He happily said, finishing off the remaining ice cream.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

"The bathroom is at the end of this hall and if you need anythin' just go up the stairs and my room is on the left" He handed him a plush pillow, white sheet, and fluffy blanket."It's gets a little cold at night, so keep the blanket on"

"I will...thank you" He shyly mumbled.

"Sleep tight, kid" He patted him on the head as if he was a child, which was odd even for him. 

Michael nodded to him and headed for his room.

Wade spread out the sheet, threw the pillow onto the couch, kicked his shoes off, and laid down. He wrapped the blanket around him and sighed in pure happiness that it smelled so good, not like the blankets that Trevor keeps back home. His thoughts drifted to Trevor and what may happen when he finally returns to his cousin's apartment. His eyebrows knitted in frustration at seeing that he couldn't keep the negative thoughts from gnawing at him. 

For now, he would leave the whole Trevor thing for tomorrow.  
Right now he just wanted to focus on the present and forget about what may come later.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

The next morning, Michael laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, feeling rather well rested and actually looking forward to the day ahead of him. He laughed at himself for still not believing that he brought home a complete stranger and actually let him stay the night as if he was a long-lost friend. But he had to admit the kid looked like one those puppies that get pushed around and forgotten by his owners.

He pushed the blanket away from him and sat up. He stood up from the bed and made his way over to his closet to grab the needed things for a quick shower.

After his shower and getting dressed, he made his way down the stairs, singing a little tune he had come up with while in the shower. Maybe he could take Wade out to buy some food and maybe a big bucket of ice cream since he seemed to enjoy the cold treat.

"Yo, Kid!" He called out to him when he reached the bottom of the stairs."Wade!" He called out again when silence was the only reply.

The older man walked into the kitchen. nothing. Next, he tried the living room that was also empty. His eyes landed on the neatly folded blanket and sheet with the pillow on the top. He was about to turn around, but a piece of paper caught his eyes. He made his way over to the paper that sat on the pillow. He picked it up and read it. The paper read: 'Thank you for everythin'.'~ Wade. He thinly smiled at how poorly written the note was. 

For some reason, he felt rather lonelier than before. He slumped down on the sofa and deeply sighed. Who was he kidding he barely knew the other male and here he was expecting to hang out with a stranger. He coldly chuckled to himself. That's what he gets for bringing a stranger home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it and hopefully, the next chapter won't take three years to write :)  
> Thanks for reading as always!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually having too much fun writing this story...Sorry in advance if I missed any errors.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto V or any character used for this story.

Wade couldn't fight the sun. He could only watch helplessly as it dragged him into the day that he had been dreading since last night. The sun was quickly rising, coloring the sky with beautiful shades of orange, gold and a bit brown here and there. 

The morning seemed to arrive sooner than what Wade had expected and wanted. As he walked back to Floyd's(Debera's) apartment he recalled the kindness that the man, Michael had shown to him, a complete stranger. It was a little different from the "kindness" that Trevor usually showed him. 

He wished he could have a least stayed a little longer under the warm, fresh-smelling blanket. But more importantly to spend time with Michael, who seemed to make him feel at peace and maybe a small ounce of feeling safe. Funny how you can feel such emotion with someone you've barely met or know anything about.

His heart dropped when he saw the familiar apartment building nearing, creating a swarm of butterflies to appear out of nowhere in the pit of his stomach. Why was he getting nervous? When all he needed to do was sneak in and look as if he had come home last night instead of this morning. 

He climbed up the stairs and every step he took made another butterfly appear until he finally found himself standing in front of the apartment's door that seem to look so menacing now.

Behind this door, he knew that hell could be let lose and no one would even know. With a shaking hand, he reached out and pushed the door in as quietly as possible. He took one big step in and as quiet as before closed the door behind him. He took a few more steps in and a small sigh left him when everything was as quiet as a mouse, nothing out of the ordinary...for now. 

All lights were completely off, the only source of light was the rays shining in through the glass doors of the balcony and the windows. 

He started to make his way towards the small living room but stopped in his tracks when he heard the bathroom door open. He swore he could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he waited for the person to come out.

"Wade?" A familiar voice called out to him in a hushed tone.

Wade turned to the voice and relief washed over him like a wave when the voice belonged to Floyd.

His cousin made his way towards him in quick steps, like he was trying not the make a lot of noise."Where have you been!?" He asked, looking at him from head to toe."Was it really that bad?"

Floyd had run off when he saw that Trevor was getting a little too aggressive with his words and drinking, leaving Wade to fend for himself during Trevor's moment.

And now that he looked at his cousin he felt a little guilty for his cowardly action. But honestly, what could he had done? Trevor is what you would call wild and to tell you the truth, Floyd was too scared to stand up to him.

The younger of the two nodded somberly."Where is Trev?"

"Sleeping. Look I need to run out for a few, can you handle yourself?"

"I think so...will you be gone long?"

He shrugged."Depending if traffic isn't too bad" He replied, crouching down to fix his shoelaces.

"Kay'" 

Floyd stood back up and gave him an apologetic look."Take care, Wade" He walked over to grab his things and took his leave.

"Hurry back, Floyd...please..." He whispered, just as the door closed.

After his nerves calmed down a little, he decided to eat something for now. He made his way into the messy, dirty kitchen and looked around for something that could pass as breakfast. As he was searching for something, he thought that he heard the floorboards creaking, but Wade being Wade thought nothing of it. It was probably just his nerve wrecked mind creating noises that weren't there. 

"What a pleasant surprise to finally see you home, Wadey" Trevor's gruff voice froze him in his spot.

He slowly set his plate down and turned fully to the man."Trevor...Morin' T-Trevor" He stuttered in a forced cheerful voice. He couldn't let Trevor know that something was up.

The man eyed the bandages that Wade wore."Tell me somethin', Wadey, where did those bandages come from? I mean I know you ain't that bright to properly apply them" He walked towards him in slow predatory steps, like a wolf closing in on a defenseless animal. His work boots making the floorboard creak with his weight.

He reached out to lightly touch the bow shaped bandage. Wade tried not to flinch at the contact. Then his hand reached over to his loose dreads, at first he "lovingly" stroked them before suddenly he painfully yanked on them."Are you gonna tell me or do I need to use a different method!?" He yanked on them again when he saw that Wade stayed silent when he asked him. 

"N-No!" Wade cried out."I-I-I- found them in Floyd's bathroom!!" He tried hard to stop himself from biting down on his injured lip. He knew that he was forgetting something when he walked in through the door. He tried to make Trevor release him, but Trevor wouldn't budge. Fear was quickly spreading throughout him and it wasn't like in the past when he knew that Trevor would lay off after a while. It was different now for some reason.

His brown eyes narrowed at his response."After all that I have done for you, Wadey. Are you seriously lying straight to my face right now?" He asked. He knew that he was being a tad harsh with the younger man, but honestly who wouldn't be mad if someone was clearly lying straight to your face.

"I ain't lyin', Trevor!"

He growled; He released Wade's dreads and harshly shoved him into the counter. Wade's forgotten plate falling to the ground when Wade accidently grabbed onto it."Wade, you know that I don't like hurtin' you, but if you won't tell me the truth, then I need to look for a second option" He crouched down to his level."Now tell me the fuckin' truth"

Tears were slowly gathering at the corner of his eyes, while soft sniffles escaped him. He was scared and he felt helpless. He nervously swallowed for the 100'th time that morning and decided to come clean. There was no point to keep it to himself if it only caused him more injuries." I...A man...He-Uh...helped me" 

As the words sunk in a smile spread onto Trevor's face before he broke into a fit of laughter. Wade was confused by his guardian's laughter, but in order to get back on his good side, he nervously laughed along with him, wiping the gathered tears away. 

The balding man quickly stopped his laughter and stared at Wade with a frown."A man? A man" He repeated the words a couple of times before he suddenly smacked Wade upside the head."What have I always told you about strangers!? You idoit!"

He rubbed the pained area on his head."But he was so nice, Trevor!" He replied.

Trevor grumbled something as he stood up."Of course, he was! That's how strangers with bad intentions are...You're lucky he didn't try to kidnap you or something" He became quiet for a few seconds, cupping his chin like he was lost in thought."Wade, who was this man?" He asked, giving him a sideway glance.

Wade froze; He didn't know whether to tell him Michael's name. He might even mistake him for the Michael they're looking for. But then again the Michael that helped him had a wife and two kids...just like the Michael De Santa that Trevor was searching for. Then again there's many Michael's with a wife and two kids, Right?

The crazed man crouched down to his level when he noticed the sudden silence coming from Wade."Hey, Wade, Hey!" He lightly tapped his cheek with his hand to bring him back to reality."Wade!" He shouted impatiently.

That seemed to snap him back as he blinked his eyes a couple of times. His eyes stared into Trevor's awaiting ones. He nervously swallowed as he opened his mouth to form a quick response."I-I-I don't 'member, Trevor. He never gave me his name..."

An eyebrow raised at that. How can you talk to someone without them giving you their name?

"Oh really?"

He slowly nodded trying with all his might not to show his fear. 

"I don't believe you for a fuckin' second!!" He shouted, standing once more."You're lying, Wadey!"

The younger of the two quickly straighten up and put his hands up in mock surrender."I ain't lyin', Trevor. Why would I lie to you, after all, you done fer me?"

Trevor growled as he raised his leg and stomped down on his outstretched leg. Wade swallowed down the scream that almost escaped him, instead he clamped down on his lip to stop himself from screaming out. But that didn't stop the tears from breaking free and falling down his face. At that moment he didn't even feel his lip injury slightly opening. 

"Call that other useless fuck, Floyd to bring me some beer and some damn food. Don't he know we're starving? Well more like me since I'm sure your new little friend fed you" He nudged him with his work boot."And quit that crying!"He snapped, turning on his heels and stalking out the messy kitchen, leaving Wade on the ground.

A loud bang was heard when Trevor slammed close the bedroom door.

His hand quickly cleaned his tear streaked face and now running nose. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Floyd about Trevor's order. Wade reached up to the counter and held onto it for support as he stood on his wobbly legs. He winced as he tried to move towards the exit of the kitchen, but a few times his legs nearly gave out from under him. A small pain was forming in his lower back and the pain from his leg wasn't making the situation any better. Hopefully, his leg wasn't broken. It seemed to take an eternity to finally reach the once cleaned couch. 

"Whoo!" He knew that once his body hit the couch that it wouldn't be easy to stand up again."Please come home, Floyd" He said in a teary voice. 

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

The front door opened and Floyd walked in, hoping that Wade was okay and that the apartment wouldn't be in more ruin than before. In his hands he carried bags of groceries, a beer box, and fast food, He was surprised to see Wade fast asleep on the couch. He set the bags on the coffee table. His eyes raked over his cousin and frowned when he saw a forming bruise on Wade's legs. 

"Wade?" He patted him on the shoulder.

His blue eyes sprang open and he nearly jumped out of the couch, if it wasn't for the pain in his legs and back."Floyd!" He slowly sat up and threw himself at him, holding onto his shirt almost like a child who was afraid to be left alone in a room full of strangers."I missed ya. I was worried that you'd never come back!"

"W-Wade!?" He gently pushed him away, surprised by the sudden affection for the other."Why would I never come back? I live here and this is my girlfriend's place"

He didn't answer him, instead, his attention turned to the fast food that smelled heavenly and made his stomach grumble. He remembered that he didn't have a chance to eat anything. 

"You brought food!" He was about to reach for it but stopped when another voice appeared.

"And you ain't getting any" Trevor added."Hey, hotlips, I'm glad you brought the food or believe me there would be hell to pay. So, where'd you go anyways?"

"S-sorry, Trevor, I had to pick up some forms for my job"

'Hmm..."He crossed the living room towards the coffee table filled with bags. He picked up a beer bottle and a burger."Yo, Hotlips, leave that shit for later and join me" He said when he saw Floyd putting away the groceries that could easily spoil if not put in sooner. 

"Oh...um..Sir..the milk will go bad if I-I don't put it away soon"

His brown eyes narrowed."I said to leave that shit for later!! You ungrateful fuck!" He shook his hand that held another hamburger.

Floyd quickly took the offered food with shaky hands and unwrapped it.

Wade watched the scene with a hungry expression, occasionally rubbing his stomach to soothe the hunger pains that seem to grow more as he watched the two older men 'happily' eat the greasy, delicious smelling hamburgers. His tongue darted out and licked his lips at the delicious food that sat in front of him.

"Come sit by me, Floyd" The crazed man patted the empty seat beside him.

The oldest Hebert wearily glanced at the empty seat, but took the offered the seat in fear of not wanting Trevor to take offense, and most likely get mad.

"Eat!" Trevor shouted before taking a big bite from his burger.

He quickly took a bite when he saw that he still hadn't eaten from it even though he had just opened it.

Trevor took a swig from his beer and even offered a drink to Floyd, and who not surprisingly shook his head. He continued to eat as if Wade wasn't in the living room, sitting on the other side of the room. He wanted to teach him a lesson for the little stunt he pulled.

"Um...Trevor...would it be okay if I gave Wade a hamburger?"

He glanced down at the fast food bag and saw two more hamburgers, then he glanced over at the younger man with a bewildered face like he had just seen him for the first time sitting there. Even though that wasn't clearly true."Oh! Wade, I didn't see you there. You should speak up next time, cause' were kind of out of hamburgers. But here's an idea why don't you call your new friend? I'm sure he'll gladly provide you like I once did"

"Bu-" Floyd was stopped from saying anything by the daring glint in Trevor's eyes.

"It's alright, Trevor. I wasn't hungry anyways..." Wade's eyes fell to the floor.

The oldest cousin set the food down when he could no longer muster the strength to continue eating while his cousin watched them. And the knot in his throat wasn't making it any better."I-I-I should start on them forms before tomorrow" He wrapped the nearly finished food and stood up.

Trevor didn't stop him as he walked away from the small living room. A few minutes later of eating the rest of the burgers and a couple of more beers, Trevor finally tossed the trash to the side and stood up."I'm headin' out for a few" He cleaned his face and patted his pant's pocket for his keys."I'm sure you'll be here when I get back, Wadey"

He nodded with a dull look; he wouldn't even make it far with his aching leg and back.

The man nodded and took his leave. A leave that clearly said that it was for a little entertainment, of course.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

Floyd poked his head out from the room to make sure that Trevor was really gone. He stepped out from his room in quick steps and made his way into the living room. His eyes landed on Wade as he tried to reach for a bag of chips. The oldest cousin moved quick to the table and grabbed the chips for him."Here" He also reached for a bag of frozen vegetables and handed it to him too."Put this on your leg for now"

"Thanks, cousin" He outstretched his leg better and set the bag of frozen vegetables on the reddening place. Next, he laid back and opened the bag of chips with trembling hands. He moaned in bliss when his tastebuds finally touched the barbecue chip.

"Wade..."He started."Why do you let him do that to you?" He turned to the other couch, and his face wrinkled in disgust at the sprawled empty bottles and hamburger wrappings. For now, he would focus on putting the food away.

"Cause..." He didn't even know how to finish that sentence. There wasn't a good enough reason to justify Trevor's behavior."Well...cause...he's my friend...and" His words trailed off.

"That ain't right, Wade!"

Those words reminded him of the same thing that Michael had told him last night.

"Well, I ain't got no one else!!" He snapped. Honestly, why was everything starting to become so difficult ever since they came into Los Santos?. He dabbed the gathering tears. This honestly wasn't like him. At that moment he just wanted to be back in the pretty house with Michael, enjoying the ice cream, and sleeping on that comfy couch.

His cousin was taken back by the outburst from the usual childish, happy and innocent Wade. He was left speechless at that moment.

"Sorry, Floyd" He mumbled, closing his eyes that were starting to become rather hard to keep open. He didn't get much sleep last night and this morning he had to sneak out early, so he didn't sleep in like he would usually do.

"You should sleep a little" He suggested when he saw sleep clouding his blue eyes. 

The child-like man set the bag of chips on his left side and spread out as far as he could on the couch. Sleep quickly consuming him when his eyes fell prey.

Floyd sighed; He picked up the bag of frozen vegetables and head into the kitchen. He put the bag in the freezer, then took out an ice pack that he usually uses for his aches on his back, wrapped it in two napkins, and walked back into the living room to set it lightly down on Wade's leg. Once he made sure that it wouldn't fall, he went back to trying to clean up the place a little. Or a least make it a look a little more decent.

As he cleaned he began to wonder why he suddenly started to show a little compassion to the younger man. When in the past he wouldn't even spare him a look at him unless he needed to, but that only happen in their late teens when things changed. But then distant memories of them as young children flooded his mind. They used to play whenever they got the chance, which was a bit constant...with how things were at Wade's house. Wade use to always had to stay over at his house for a while, while problems at home were sorted out. 

Floyd remembered how he would rush home from school and teach Wade the songs he learned in music class and show him the new games he learned, but that was only because Wade started school a little late.  
Next were the many times that they laid under the stars, pointing out the stars that look like figures. Smiling and laughing without a single care in the world.

Years later things changed between them and their once strong bond was weakening. It was like a rubber band that you keep pulling apart, it'll eventually rip apart when it gets stretched to a certain point. That's how it was for them.

Wade started to hang out with his rather "unique" friends and he got into the drugs, forgot about school, then the whole thing with Evelyn happened, and he stopped seeing much of Wade after that. 

But now possibly it was that bond they once had that started to bring out his caring emotions for the youngest cousin. And even though that rubber band was broken, that didn't mean you couldn't mend it. Maybe slowly Floyd and Wade could mend that broken bond.

He was knocked back into reality by the front door slamming closed and heavy footsteps followed. 

"Oh, Floyd" Trevor called out, stopping in front of him."Floyd?"

Floyd turned to him."T-Trevor"

"I got a little job for you" He leaned against the wall that was beside the refrigerator and crossed his arms over his chest.

"A job, sir?"

He nodded with a slight smirk on his face."It's just a little info. that I need you to find out for me"

Floyd had a bad feeling about this; something about the glint in Trevor's eyes didn't sit well with him."Well, what is it?"

"I need you to find out the name of the fuck that helped Wade out"

A confused look crossed his face."A man? I-I didn't know that a man helped Wade last night"

"Yup. Anyways I need you to find out the name of this man" He said, walking into the kitchen, then to the fridge.

"But why, Sir?"

Trevor pulled out a beer bottle, cracked the top off and took a full sip from it."As you know Wade isn't as stupid as we may think he is. He has a knack, you could say, for finding people and such...with that being said I have a small hunch that Wadey might've found one of the reasons for our little visit to Los Santos" He pointed a finger to him."Your job is to find out if that is true"

The oldest Hebert nervously switched the broom to one hand to another. He knew if he didn't agree to do this for Trevor, then there surely will be hell to pay. But on another hand, he didn't want to do that to his cousin.

He jumped when Trevor clapped him on the back.

"Come on, Floyd, aren't we family?" He asked, lightly tapping his back."If you do this, then I'll probably leave sooner"

His eyes lit up at that."You'll leave?"

Trevor nodded."So, will you do it?"

Floyd gave a slow nod; even though deep down he felt like he had just done something he shouldn't. Any chances of fixing any bond were quite slim now...well that's if Wade caught on. Maybe he could still get that name and fix their bond at the same time. 

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you, hot lips" With that Trevor headed to the bedroom, beer box under one arm.

Sad eyes glanced at the unknowing, sleeping man."What a fine mess you got yourself into, Wade"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I wasn't too hard on Wade in this chapter and I also hope that Trevor and Floyd came out okay.  
> Also, I really hope that no one gets bothered that I sort of made up a past for Wade and Floyd.  
> Please don't hesitate to leave comments, concerns or questions that you may have :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope this was a bit better than the old one that I originally wrote ^^


End file.
